The long way home
by mgman
Summary: The story of a young man being plucked from his reality and thrown into another that is like his own but vastly different, and his journey to try and make it back to his own reality. (ps I'm not very good at making summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi welcome to probably a very bad attempt at writing a story/narrative,I probably won't post chapters that often, however if you do enjoy the story or notice anything like spelling errors or structural errors that I've missed please feel free to let me know thanks for reading. **

* * *

"Damn it all to hell!" I shout as another beam of red light impacts my aircraft knocking loose one of my plane's flaps. I whip my head around just in time to catch another glimpse of the enemy, as it dives beneath my aircraft. I quickly pull my aircraft into a hard turn, knowing what the enemy is trying to do. "It thinks it can catch me in the climb, I'll show that bloody thing!" I shout as I pull hard on the control stick of my aircraft, pulling my aircraft in to a hard turn. As I do this, I can hear the engine give a loud groan of protest, but I ignore it and look ahead of me I Can see my target I pull even harder on the control stick to get my target into my gun site.

I pull the trigger on the control stick, sending fourth a hail of gunfire towards the enemy. I give an almighty shout of victory as my shots land home. As the target explodes into a glittering white cloud. I let out a breath that I didn't realise I had been holding. I straighten back up in my seat and look at the many dials and gauges on my aircraft's control panel. I can hear that her engine sounds like it is going to give out any second now. I suddenly feel a sharp pain, I look down to see a large jagged piece of metal sticking out of the left side of my chest, almost the entirety of the left side of my flight suit is soaked in blood. The pain becomes almost unbearable. Blackness starts to crowd my vision, I feel the plane begin to take a dive. I instinctively pull on the control stick, but the plane doesn't pull out of the dive. I quickly try again to bring her out of the dive, but still no dice. I go to reach across to the control stick but to my panic my right arm doesn't move, looking back to the front of my plane's cockpit only to see the ground coming up fast. I then realise that there is no getting out of this one, I feel my eyelids growing heavy as I slump forward in my chair and my vision finally goes completely black. As I feel the life leave my body, I just hope whatever is on the other side is better than this piece of shit world.

* * *

** XXXX**

* * *

Well what a real shit day that was, I say with an exasperated sigh as I continue my slow journey home, I look up to the sky and see that it is starting to go dim. I quickly pull out my phone almost dropping it in the process. I sigh with relief, that would have been the third time today that I had dropped this bloody thing! I turn it on and gave out a sigh when I see that my phone only has 10% charge left, "Dam it, I forgot to charge my phone at lunch break again" I say as I look back up to the orange sky. _At least this has been a nice walk home I suppose _I think to myself, as I look back to the road. I suddenly stumble as my foot lands in a pothole I didn't see. I manage to catch myself. As I continue to walk down the road, this time being a bit more careful to look out for any more potholes in this road that looks like it hasn't seen a car in god knows how long. suddenly the hairs on the back of my heck hair stand on end, as I go to wrap my arms around myself I noticed that everything has gone dead silent, the only sound that I can hear is that of my own feet on the broken and cracked pavement, looking up to the sky again to see that the once fiery sky is quickly becoming dark and grey, and that is when I hear it a low distant sound almost like that of an aircraft, I stop walking as I look around and listen, trying to get an idea to where the sound is coming from. I look to my left to what appeals to be a small corn field, by this point the sound is getting louder and louder and that this point there is no doubt that is definitely some kind of plane.

I quickly turn to my right and look up, and that is when I see that it is indeed a plane and it's heading right for me! I quickly jump forward landing on my chest and covering my head with my hands, just as the wing of plane gouges up the pavement where I just was. I keep my head covered with my hands as I hear an almighty explosion, as everything goes quiet I quickly jump back up to my feet, I look to my left to where the explosion came from, I see the plane has crash landed into the small corn field. As I run to the edge of the field. I quickly pull out my phone and dial 999, as I put the phone to my ear I hear "I'm sorry this number is no longer recognised, please try another recognised number" I pull my phone away from my ear and just look at it dumbfounded. I never heard it say that before, I look up from my phone to the field, "god dammit I can't just stand here and wait for someone to get here, there could be people with injuries' or even worse" I shout as I run into the field, knowing that it is a bad idea to do this. As I make my way through the field towards where the thick black smoke is coming from, as I continue run to towards the crash site, I suddenly come to a stop, right in front of me is a small fire, I quickly look around to see lots of small fires.

I also look down to see the dead leaves and vegetation smouldering beneath my feet. "HAY! Is anyone alive over there!" I shout as I get closer to the crash site, I don't hear an answer, but I can see it now. I stop at the edge of the crash site I can see that the plane is completely on fire, I pull my jumper off and wrap it around my neck and face as I try to closer to see if anyone is still alive. I stop at about 10 feet from the flaming wreck, it's just too hot to get any closer than this. I slowly walk around the flaming wreck, I can just make out a silhouette of a person through the flames. "HAY! Are you al" I stop mid-sentence as I realise the reality of what has happened to this poor soul, the sight was almost as bad as what happened to Tom. I cover my mouth with my free hand as I gag from the smell. As I back away from the fire I quickly pull out my phone again and lift it to my ear. I listen as I get the exact same response from earlier, as I quickly slip my phone back in to my pocket notice that the fire is slowly dying down. I realise that there isn't a lot that I can do at the moment, the best thing I can do right now is get home as quickly as possible and use the landline to call the police.

As I start to walk away from the now smouldering wreck, I suddenly feel the hair on back of my neck stand up on end as I stop dead in my tracks. Looking around noticing that everything had gone silent, just like how it had done earlier. "Nothing about this is normal" I say as I go to take a another step but to my shock my feet remain rooted to the spot. I try again but still my legs won't move, I feel my heart pounding in my chest, like I had run a marathon, as I try to take deep breaths I suddenly notice that the wind is beginning to pick up, I try to move again but this time I can't even move the rest of my body. As the wind swirls around me I look up to the pitch-black sky, as I feel my eyes beginning to grow heavy. My eyes finally close, it almost feels like my body is starting float. For some reason, I begin to feel strangely calm. As everything goes black, I could have sworn over all of the wind and noise I thought I heard a voice. It almost sounded like someone saying, "whatever is on the other side is better than this piece of shit world." I gave a small laugh, the last thought that goes through my head is _I can agree with that, _as everything goes complete black.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's been a long time since I've updated the story, and I'm truly sorry about that, but unfortunately I had a lot of real life things that I need to take care of and stuff like that, but it's finally here and hopefully the next chapter won't take nearly half a year to get released, so without any further ado, I present to you the second chapter of The Long Way Home**

* * *

**Chapter-2**

"Daniel. Daniel! Are you listening to me at all! My head shoots up from the desk and my eyes snap open, around my is not the field but instead it's a classroom, but not just any classroom, but the final homeroom I had before me and my family moved back from japan. I look around everything is just as I remember it even old Mr Katsuragi, "Mr Casper! Are you still not listening to me" I look back to the front of the classroom, I go to speak but quickly stop myself, realising that all of this can't be real, _I must have fallen and hit my head or something_, I think to myself as continue to just stare at the dream version of Mr Katsuragi. He continues to speak but just under his voice, I can hear a low rumble sound it starts to quickly get louder, now the whole classroom is starting to shake, I hold on tightly to the desk like it's a lifeline. By this point the sound of Katsuragi's voice is completely drowned out, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING!" I shout at the top of my lungs as all sounds are drowned out by an even louder ear-piercing sound.

* * *

**XXXX**

* * *

My eyes snap open as I shoot up from a laying position, I quickly put my hand up to my head and hiss in pain, pull my hand away from my head to see a bit of blood, _Jesus must have really hit my head when I blacked out _I think, as I reach behind me for my bag only to realise it's not on my back,

I look and eventually spot it laying a couple yards away from me along with my jumper, I slowly get to my feet, pain and dizziness in my head getting a little bit worse as I do this, after almost falling over a couple of times I eventually get to my bag, by this point the pain in has gotten so bad that feels like my head's going explode so I immediately begin looking for the painkillers that I keep my bag as well as the small pack of bandages I keep in there as well. after about 20 minutes the painkillers started to take effect I finally take the time to examine my surroundings, I can see that I'm not in the field that I was in before I backed out, instead I appear be somewhere completely different, the thing strikes me the most is the terrain, instead of the harsh jagged mountains in the distance all I can see is lush green rolling hills as far as the eye can see, I slowly get up as I feel a sense of dread overcome me, something about the situation was terribly wrong I then looked to my left and almost had a heart attack with what I see, it is the bloody ocean. I feel my legs buckle underneath me as I drop to my knees, I look just make sure that I lost my bloody mind I try to take a deep breath, as I try and fail to think of a logical explanation to just all of this. however something else catches my attention, it's sound the same one that I here in my dream I look to my right about 50 yards away and down a small slope is double set of railway tracks, and coming down the tracks is a very old looking steam engine. I quickly realise that if I follow those tracks to wherever they go to, I will eventually come to some kind of town or village. I quickly zip up my bag and sling it over my shoulder however something on one of the trains cars makes me stop and do a double take, on a flatbed is an honest to God Churchill tank I just stare as it goes past, _no there's no need to get distracted I can think about it later, it's not important right now _I think as I shake my head I finally start walking to the tracks, I very carefully make my way down the small embankment finally coming to the tracks I give a little cough as the air still has that distinctive smell of burnt coal, I look to my right, the same direction that the train went, _well I guess I know which direction I'm going _I think to myself as I make sure that I haven't left anything behind and most importantly make sure that my shoe laces are done up tight.

As I finish inspecting my shoes, I suddenly feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, I snap my head around expecting something else to happen, like what happened before I was knocked out.

But instead I feels like my body is vibrating slightly almost like I was suddenly sitting in a massage chair, however as quickly as it came it was gone. I was almost sad in a way, as the sensation felt kind of nice, but worrying about every last little thing that had happened to me over the last god knows how long wouldn't get me anywhere.

So with one last check I start what hopefully won't be a very a long hike, _well it shouldn't be too long before I come across somebody, I mean the line looks pretty rural so that means there might be an old manual signal box somewhere and that most likely means that there will be someone in it_

I think to myself as I look up to the sun again, with is this being my only method of judging time I'm going to be doing this a lot, which I guess isn't going to be go for my eyes in the long run but whatever.

As i continue my journey along the track, I finally start trying to put the pieces together of what the hell happened to me and why I'm here instead of where I'm supposed to be, however most likely because of the wound on the back of my head, thinking about it all just makes my head hurt even more, I stopped for a second groaning as another wave of dizziness overtakes me, luckily I managed to stay on my feet, I look up to the sun again, but this time using my hands to block most of its glare, if my estimation was correct I have about 4 hours of sunlight left, and if I had to guess the time would be about 6 or 7 o'clock right now, which unfortunately means if I'm correct then it's currently summer instead of winter, just the thought of that alone makes my head even worse.

with a pain in my head getting worse I continue for what feels like forever until eventually I come to a switch in the tracks, stopping in front of the turn off, I looking down both paths weighing my options, but for some reason I was compelled to go left instead of going right, with my mind made up, I start walking down the left set of tracks, however my foot catches on uneven patch of ballast, causing me to almost tumble over, however I managed to catch myself, cursing a little as I do.

* * *

After god knows how long, something finally catches my attention, poking just above the tree line in the distance is what appears to be some kind of building, I feel a bit of relief as a quick and my face eventually coming to what appears to be a small and slightly overgrown railyard, I look around the small rail yard for a couple seconds until I finally see a small freight platform and to my relief a small dirt road leading out of the yard, however looking to my left I see a very poorly maintained dilapidated chain link fence the large gap in it, careful not to give myself tetanus from the rusted metal as I slept through the hold, and onto the dirt road, looking around for a second I spot that building again over the crest of a small hill, I make my way up the hill at a much slower pace than normal due to the pounding in my head, after what feels like an eternity I finally reached the top and I can see the building in its full glory.

it's a strange looking building to say the least, with it looking like a mishmash of different architectural styles, the thing that catches my attention the most though is what appears to be some kind of long dock like extinction jutting out into the water, however upon closer inspection it appears to be some kind of runway, which only just makes the building more confusing to look at, but decided I can worry about stuff like that later and make my way down the other side of the hill and towards the strange building, hopefully I can find somebody who can try and explain to me what the hell is going on, and maybe get my head to seen to.

after about another 15 minutes of walking I finally come to what seems to be an entrance way at the front of the building, looking around I see what appears to be too guard posts, both of them looked to be currently empty but looking inside them I can see that whoever was there hasn't been gone for a long, I then turn my attention to the very large doors at the entrance, I woke up to them giving them an experimental knock, but as I expected nothing happens, I knock again but the same result I look around the door see if there's any way for me to open it from the outside however it appears there isn't any way to open from the outside, looking around I noticed a small path leading off to the right side of the building, even though I know this is a bad idea I follow that path around the side of the building until I come across with appears to be a large open space at the end of the runway, seeing this large open area confirms my suspicions of the large extension being a runway because parked in the corner opposite to me is what appears to be some kind of very old looking triple engine propeller plane, noticing that there is a bit of a drop from my vantage Point down to the floor, I carefully make my way down to the large open space, looking out towards the end of the runway I would say it probably a good mile and a half out to sea, turning around I see what appears to be an absolutely monstrous sized hanger, which appears to be part of the building itself

try as I might, the inside of the hanger is shrouded In darkness, due to the sun being low in the sky and the angle exert relative to the hanger, as somebody who's never been afraid of the dark I make my way inside the dark hanger, after letting my eyes adjust to the Darkness I can see at the other end of the hanger is some kind of platform with a set of 12 strange devices, getting closer to them I can see that they appeared to be some kind mechanism designed to hold something, it's almost kind of reminds me of a airport tug but without wheels and with a ladder at one end,

looking around the dark hangar I see at one side what appears to be several sets of doors, as I walk over to them I try the first one nearest to me and to no surprise it's locked, unfortunately this is the same for all of the other doors I tried, as I moved to the last door praying to whoever is listening, I put my hand on the knob and turn it slowly hearing the distinctive click of the mechanism unlatching, giving a sigh of relief I pushed the door open slightly, but as I do I hear the unmistakable sound of quick footsteps, followed by something cold and metallic been pressed the back of my head right on the wound, I freeze as I hear a voice "hold it right there mate"


End file.
